Dempsey and Makepeace 4:1, Robert Miller
by xLaramiex
Summary: When a new police officer arrives at SI10, Harry is partnered with him and told to show him how things are done. Sergeant Robert Miller's first case involves catching a stalker, but does he have what it takes to be an SI10 police officer?
1. PreTitles Sequence

"Drop your weapon and let the girl go," Dave said calmly as he stood motionless in the car park, his gun held out directly in front of him. Nothing but authority came out in his voice, even though inside he was scared as hell. He couldn't shoot because he'd hit the little girl John was using as a shield. She couldn't have been more than eight years old and she looked terrified. He had no idea where his partner had gone. "My partner currently has his gun pointing right at you," he lied. "Let the girl go and he won't shoot. Come on John, put your gun down."

John licked his lips and shifted nervously. "Put yours down first," he said.

The kid was an amateur really, Dave realised. He was playing way above his game. He was too scared of dying to be anything big. Slowly, Dave lowered his gun and threw it over to his right. "Now drop it," he ordered.

John shifted again, his aim wavering between his hostage and the policeman in front of him. "Where's your partner? How do I know he won't shoot me as soon as I let this idiot go?"

"He's up there," Dave said confidently, pointing up at one of the higher levels of the car park.

John immediately swung around so that the girl's body was covering him from that angle and the girl whimpered in fear. John hadn't realised Dave was lying.

Dave tried again. "Just drop the gu-"

_Bang._

Knees buckled. They weren't John's.

--

_Seems a little harsh and a little morbid, but it had to be done. Please review._


	2. Part 1

_Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on which way you look at it - I got a scene in my head that I really wanted to write that doesn't really fit in this so I've tweaked this and there's now going to be another 'episode'. I guess you could call this 4.1 (another one xD)._

_--_

Dempsey and Makepeace entered the office together that morning, as often happened. As they passed Chas he told them: "Boss wants to see you straight away."

"His high and mightiness deigns to speak to his loyal subjects," Dempsey quipped as they crossed the half-empty office. Spikings had given Dave's partner the day off, as it had been Dave's funeral the night before, and several others had not arrived yet.

As Dempsey and Makepeace entered Spikings' office they found that he had already been joined by Watson and another man neither of them knew. He was a nervous man about Makepeace's age in a smart suit. He was tall and lanky and something about him suggested he functioned more on instinct than on brain. No surprises there, Makepeace thought; that description covered half the men in London.

"Ah, Dempsey, Makepeace," Spikings began. "This is Sergeant Miller." He gestured to the man, who tapped two fingers against his head in a half-salute. "He'll be repla- er, he'll be working here from now on. They tell me he's a first class policeman and I hope for their sake they weren't wrong." Makepeace glanced at Sergeant Miller to catch his reaction; he looked even more intimidated. "I'm working him with different people and for his first case he's going to be with you, Makepeace."

Dempsey cut in before he could say anything else. "But boss, Harry and me are partners, we work great together."

"Don't worry, Dempsey. You'll be kept plenty busy trying to keep up with Watson." Watson looked slightly disappointed by this, and Dempsey guessed that he had been hoping to work with Makepeace. He gave Watson a distasteful look, and he looked slightly taken aback.

"Dismissed, you two," Spikings said, and Dempsey caught him in an eyelock before turning to Miller.

"You look after my girl, she's the best cop you'll ever see and she's certainly better than you," he said fiercely, then trailed out of the room after Watson.

Spikings waited until he had shut the door before continuing to address Makepeace and Miller. "Now then, your case is about a woman who claims she's being followed. Your job is to tail her, find someone to arrest and arrest them. The normal police" - he said that with a slight sneer - "have tried and failed. It seems the men keep changing so it's impossible to tell who's following her and who's just headed in the same direction. They've got a report of the main suspects and this evening you two have to take over watching her." And with that, he dismissed them.

Makepeace sat behind her desk and Miller sat awkwardly on the other side. "I'm Sergeant Harriet Makepeace," she said, extending a hand.

Miller shook her hand with a nervous smile. "Sergeant Robert Miller."

"Nice to meet you," she responded politely, opening the file Spikings had given her. "You're rather being thrown in at the deep end, aren't you?" she added absently.

"Just a little," Miller replied, but Makepeace was already engrossed in the file and didn't really hear him.

"The girl is 26, name of Andrea Brown. No criminal record, her parents are both fairly successful."

"You think they're going to kidnap her? Get a ransom?"

Makepeace just looked at him for a moment. "No. If they were going to do that they'd have done it by now." Her eyes lingered on him for a second, her eyebrows pulled down in a frown as though she was wondering if he actually had a brain. "Anyway, she claims there's been several dozen people following her over the last few weeks.

Makepeace and Miller spent the rest of the day reading up on the case notes and researching possible candidates for each of the people Andrea had said had followed her.

"There doesn't seem to be any connection between them," Makepeace commented to Miller later that day. "Different genders, builds, ages, ethnicity…They don't _seem_ to be known criminals, at least this isn't a well-known plan. None of my contacts have said anything about it recently but if we don't find something soon we might have to question them specifically."

"Do you think they know each other? They could be some kind of creepy gang," Miller suggested.

"They could all be mass murderers as far as we know," Makepeace replied tiredly. "We don't have any names.

"Hey Sergeant, you'd better cheer up for our pretend date tonight."

"Oh yes, that," she replied, sounding less than pleased. "Why the girl couldn't have picked last night to go out with her boyfriend I'll never know."

--

Makepeace tried to listen to the conversation of most of the diners in the restaurant whilst trying to pick something to eat off the menu at the same time. It wasn't an easy task, even though the restaurant was fairly small and there were only about 6 other couples there. _Couples._ It was a really couple-y restaurant; the lights were low and slightly pink, there were faded red leather sofas closer to the bar area. Everything seemed to be red, including the tablecloths and the menu in her hands.

"So what do you think?" Makepeace asked after a moment.

"I thought the chicken."

"No, who looks suspicious?" she hissed as she scanned the specials.

Miller looked around him surreptitiously. "Bloke over there's been on his own for a while. Could be waiting for a date, could be pretending to wait for a date."

"That woman keeps tapping her pocket," Makepeace said, tilting her head slightly to her right. "And she keeps looking at Andrea. The bloke just checked his pocket too," she added as she spotted this. "I think they're checking their guns. It must be them."

"I'll move round so I can watch them," Miller murmured, and did so.

The two of them ate slowly, trying to match pace with Andrea so that they could leave at the same time.

"I'll be back in a moment, keep your eye on them," Makepeace said at one point, before standing up to go to the ladies. She spent a moment checking her make-up in the mirror, enjoying the coolness and whiteness of this room compared to the smoky restaurant. Then she turned and went back out to see Andrea and her date were gone, as well as the two people they'd suspected had guns. The one person she had not wanted to see, Sergeant Miller, was still sitting there.

"Where are they?" she asked quickly.

"They've all left," he replied.

"Why are you still sitting there?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You idiot! You don't wait for me, you get after them. Those people had guns, Andrea might be in danger and you've just left her!"

--

_Dah-dah-DAAHH._

_Sponsored by pellinormadpeeps . myfreeforum . org. Why not buy car insurance from us?_

_Joking. But this is effectively the advert break. When you've got your cup of tea please take a moment to review _=)_ I have biscuits _=)


	3. Part 2

Makepeace raced down the street, hoping Andrea and the others had not gone far. Miller kept pace with her, though he was breathing heavily. Her feet pounded on the floor and she found herself wishing she was partnered with Dempsey, then she wouldn't be in this ridiculous situation.

Spying movement as she rounded a corner, Makepeace headed for a group of four people she recognised as Andrea and the people from the restaurant. The man was holding Andrea's date to the floor while Andrea pushed ineffectually against the woman repeatedly hitting him in the face.

As Makepeace approached, one of the men looked up before racing away, pulling the woman with him. They were fast; too fast. Makepeace knew they would never catch them with the head start they had had. Luckily, they piled into a car about 100 yards down the road so Makepeace aimed carefully and shot the tyres. Expecting Dempsey to get the girl on the driver's side, she grabbed the man as he tried to make a run for it and handcuffed him. _But Dempsey wasn't there._ She looked up in alarm, and was reassured to see Miller handcuffing the girl.

The sight of him renewed her anger at him and there was a sharp tone to her voice as she read the man his rights.

--

"So how are things with you and your new partner?" Dempsey asked with a slightly hard voice, at odds with the casual way he had sat himself down in his usual place with his feet up on his desk.

"Hard-going," Makepeace replied truthfully. "He's the reason Andrea's boyfriend got beaten up. Ex-boyfriend, I should say, he's decided he doesn't want to get beaten up in the street any more."

"Sex, drugs and violence," Dempsey said, smiling slightly. "You can't just have one. What about you, Sergeant? You have the drugs and the violence every day. What about the sex?"

Makepeace sidestepped the real point to his words and responded, "Are you calling me a drug addict, Lieutenant?"

Dempsey opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Spikings walked past and interrupted. "I know it may be hard to remember but you two don't actually work together at the moment. Dempsey, your partner is currently working very hard, I suggest you go and join him."

"Right, Chief," Dempsey replied, and stood up reluctantly, but the moment Spikings had passed he resumed his position. He watched her reading a file for a few seconds, his eyes flicking over her face. "Y'know, I prefer workin' with you, Harry," he said after a moment.

"Oh?" Makepeace replied, looking up at him.

"You're much prettier than Watson is."

Makepeace smiled.

Dempsey held their eye contact for a few seconds before asking, "How did the interview of those two scumbags go?"

"Not great," Makepeace admitted as she looked away and started re-organising her papers. "Miller and Spikings are still questioning them. We didn't find out much more than their names, Gina Smith and Tomas White. They don't really have a criminal background, but the girl was given a warning for shoplifting in her teens." She checked one of the files. "A bag of sweets and a bar of chocolate."

"She's a regular criminal mastermind," Dempsey replied sarcastically. "They tell you who they were working for?"

"Not exactly. They said they dealt with a go-between who told them to watch Andrea and her boyfriend - I say boyfriend, it was their first date - and if they kissed they were to 'remind him not to'."

"Jealous ex?" Dempsey suggested.

"That's what I thought but we asked her and she said she hadn't had a boyfriend in three months. She won't tell us who he is, says he wouldn't do anything like that. Anyway, they said the man they spoke to gave them £100 cash on the spot just to follow her for the day and report back in the morning everything she'd done."

As she finished her sentence, Miller entered the office and Dempsey scowled at him before getting up. He walked away without a word and Miller leaned over the desk.

"They've given us a contact, the man who paid them. Name of Johnson. Spikings wants us to get ourselves up there and see if we can find anything out."

Makepeace swung her bag over her shoulder as she stood up. Dempsey watched her leaving the room before turning back to the computer screen.

--

"You get 100 quid cash on the spot for this," Johnson explained to the man. "Come back tomorrow morning and tell me what you found out. If not you'll get a sharp pain in the stomach." He gestured with the gun in his hand to make his point.

Both of them jumped as the door opened with a creak. "Who's that?" Johnson asked sharply, aiming at the man and the woman standing in the doorway.

"We heard there was some easy money up for grabs," Makepeace said, unconsciously slipping into an American accent which she used so often when she was undercover.

"Who are ya?" Johnson asked, sending the other man off by jabbing him in the back with his free hand. "Don't forget what I told ya," he told him pointedly, his eyes fixed on the two people in the doorway.

"I'm Samantha Woods, this is Jack Sanders," the woman said, nodding at the man to her left. "What's the deal?"

Johnson looked between them suspiciously for a few seconds. "100 quid cash on the spot," he said, keeping his gun up.

"What for?" Miller asked.

"Come back at the same time tomorrow and I'll tell ya." He frowned at Miller. "I'm sure I've seen ya somewhere before."

"Don't think so," Miller replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've seen ya. I always remember a face. About 4 days ago, right? I saw ya. Hey, weren't ya following that chick?" He aimed his gun at him again, looking alarmed. "Aren't ya police?"

"No way," Miller said, but Makepeace could tell he had no idea how to handle the situation.

"Look, if he was a cop would I be with him? I known him 20 years, there ain't nothing about him that's remotely like a cop. And you can stop aiming that gun at in our direction, we ain't got a bullet between us."

Johnson considered them, his finger twitching on the trigger uneasily. Makepeace kept his eye contact, trying to look as though she was telling the truth. After a long moment, he lowered his gun. "They'd never send a woman cop up here anyhow," he said, almost to himself.

Makepeace pressed her lips together to stop herself from reacting. "So, have we got the job?" she asked.

Johnson paused. "Sure. Come back here same time tomorrow. Don't be late now."

--

_Thank you for reading. Please review, they make me happy because I know I'm not wasting my time completely when I should be doing A-level revision xD_


	4. Part 3

_I was watching episode 3.7 (Out Of Darkness) today and it reminded me of the chorus of 'Fall To Pieces' by Avril Lavigne. If I had any good quality screenshots I'd make a video of all the sad bits. If anybody does have some screenshots and a bit of spare time it'd be awesome if someone made it 8D I know the song's not from the right time but that doesn't matter, does it? Anyway, on with the story._

--

Makepeace hardly waited until they had reached the car before exploding at Miller. "Why didn't you tell me you were on this case before?! You nearly blew everything!"

"I didn't think it was important," he replied calmly as he opened the car door and got in.

"Not important?!" Makepeace repeated incredulously as she sat in the driver's seat. "If he'd decided you were a cop he'd probably have shot us both!"

"I didn't think he'd remember me," Miller responded, still in that infuriatingly unaffected voice.

"You can't just leave something like that to chance, at the very least you should have told me so I knew what to expect. It's basic partner respect, you tell them things that affect the case, especially if those things might get them killed."

Miller didn't even bother to reply, staring out of the side window. Makepeace wanted to punch him just to get a decent reaction, he was just so unmoved. She scowled and stabbed her foot down on the accelerator, and the car roared off down the street.

--

"Sir, I am not working with him after this case," Harry began without preamble as she entered Spikings' office and began to pace. "He's worse than bloody Dempsey. Did you know he'd been working on this case before he got here?"

Spikings shifted in a way that told Harry he hadn't and now that he did he didn't like the revelation. "No."

"Well he very nearly got both of us shot, Johnson recognised him! He knows we were lying, I'm sure he does. He put us both in danger, it's only down to me that we got out. Look, can't I work with Dempsey?"

Spikings paused, looking thoughtful. "You think Miller should come off the case?" he asked, watching her as she paced up and down. He was reminded of many occasions when she'd been in his office complaining about Dempsey, and now she'd had a complete turnaround and was asking to work with him again! That had to top the list of things he never thoughts he'd see.

"I suppose he can't now because I don't think Johnson trusts me at all and if I turn up without Miller or if we don't turn up at all he'll really think we're police officers and that might put Andrea in danger. They might decide to just kidnap her to make it easier, or even kill her."

Spikings considered her for a moment, stroking the hair on the back of his head. "Alright, you both stay on the case but Dempsey had better cover you tomorrow."

"Right, sir," Makepeace replied, sounding calmer.

"You can tell Dempsey not to bother being too discreet about it. They obviously know the law's around there somewhere because the idiots have been milling around in uniform for the last week so it'll be more suspicious if we suddenly disappear. Just make sure he keeps that gun of his in his pocket unless strictly needed."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up sir," Harry said dryly.

--

The next day Miller and Makepeace returned to the old house to meet Johnson.

"All ya gotta do is follow this girl for the day," Johnson explained, giving a picture of Andrea to Makepeace. "I wanna know who she talks to, what she says, where she goes, what she does, ya come back here tomorrow and I wanna know the exact time and place she _scratched her nose_, ya got it?"

"Sure," Makepeace replied, storing the photo in her bag as though she'd need it, though actually of course she knew exactly what Andrea looked like.

"Ya got guns?" Johnson asked.

"Ah, no, we don't carry guns," Makepeace said with a slight laugh, pretending to be surprised by the suggestion.

"Here," Johnson said, and he got a small pistol out of an inside pocket and gave it to her. "Ya got three bullets, try not to use 'em. If she goes near a guy, punch her up, if she goes near a police station, grab her and bring her here."

"Why's that?" Miller asked.

"Boss's orders," Johnson replied. "Ours not to reason why, right?"

Miller tapped two fingers against his head in a habitual half-salute.

"Who is the boss?" Makepeace asked.

"I dunno, some rich kid with a fancy for that chick. I guess he don't want her messing around. Charlie Wilson his name is, or something like that. Why ya care, anyway? Ya've got ya money, 50 now and 50 tomorrow when ya tell me what ya found out. She'll be at home right now, the address is on the back on the picture. She'll be leaving for work in an hour. Now get on with it."

"Yessir," Miller replied, saluting yet again. Makepeace, resisting the urge to break his fingers, led him out of the room.

Unseen by them, two men stepped out of an adjoining room.

"Watch 'em. If they step out of line, bring 'em here," Johnson said, and the two men set off after Makepeace and Miller.

--

Makepeace and Miller arrived at Andrea's house, parking down the road. It was a large house; clearly she took full advantage of her parents' generous incomes. They were unaware of the car that parked just around the corner from them. Makepeace took the pistol out of her handbag and examined it, for something to do more than anything else.

"Nasty little thing," she decided as she felt the light weight of it.

"It's a gun, they're all nasty," Miller replied.

Makepeace stowed the weapon back in her bag and leaned back into her seat with a bored sigh. With any case, it was the waiting that was the worst. Usually Makepeace would have spoken to her partner, but she had no inclination to speak to Miller so she was left waiting in silence.

"So were you in the army?" she asked when boredom got the better of her.

"No, why?" Miller responded.

"That stupid salute, I thought you might have an actual reason for it," Makepeace explained, turning away from him as she realised that she really did dislike him as much as she'd thought she did.

Suddenly she saw movement and sat up straighter. "Here comes Andrea," she said, watching her walking down the path and turn left. "Come on, let's go."

They followed her on her way to work; she was a waitress at a café. Makepeace knew that Dempsey was around somewhere, but she never saw him which she supposed was a good thing because that meant that hopefully nobody else had spotted him either.

Makepeace stopped them just as they reached the door. "I'll go in and keep an eye on her, you go and phone Spikings and tell him everything's going fine." As Miller walked away Harry paused in the doorway, looking around for Dempsey and not spotting him in the car he'd borrowed from the police pound.

--

Miller picked up the public phone and dialled SI10, getting the number out of his pocket to use. "It's Sergeant Miller," he said when Chas picked up. "Sergeant Makepeace said to tell you that everything is fine."

A hand came out and covered Miller's mouth, and he was dragged backwards out of the phone booth. The phone hung silently as Miller was bundled into the back of a car and taken away.

--

_Yup, it's another cliffy. Sorry. Find out after the break if Miller will be saved…Dah-dah-DAH!_


	5. Part 4

_You may have noticed that there's a distinct lack of feelings explored in this episode. That's because I was trying to write it as you'd see it as a TV episode. But I'm fed up with doing that; there's no depth to anything. From now on, it will be written more as a story._

_--_

Makepeace was slightly surprised to see Dempsey walking through the door of the café, as she'd expected him to stay further back. He glanced around the room, looking tense, and approached the table she was sitting at. She was about to hiss at him to go away and stop being so idiotic when he said seriously, "They've got Miller, come on Spikings wants us back at the office." He took her hand and hurried her out of the café. Makepeace followed unthinkingly, annoyed that the operation had been called to a halt and that they were leaving Andrea unprotected but too surprised by the feel of his hand holding hers to protest.

After a moment she composed herself and walked next to him towards her car, reluctantly surrendering the contact their hands had made and crossing her arms instead. "What happened?" she asked as they got into her car.

"He was halfway through calling in when someone grabbed him," Dempsey replied, and Makepeace noted that he sounded amused by this.

"So someone was watching us?" she deduced.

"Seems like it," he replied.

"What's happening to Andrea? She's going to be on her own now, she's vulnerable."

"Nah, Spikings already sent Chas and Watson up to collect her. She's probably languishing in police protection by now. That's our first job, to question her again."

"I'm sure she knows something," Makepeace speculated. "I don't know what but whenever she sees one of us she looks on edge, as though she's worried we're going to get it out of her."

They skidded to a halt in the SI10 car park and hurried upstairs. Spikings looked less than pleased when they interrupted his interview of Andrea but, Dempsey decided, he'd get over that when he and Makepeace got the truth out of her and solved the case.

"I don't know anything, honestly," Andrea protested when Dempsey questioned her.

"I don't believe you," Dempsey said, deliberately leaning over the table and into her personal space. "A police officer has been kidnapped and if you don't tell us what you know he could very well be injured. Even killed. Do you want that? Coz it'd be your fault!" He jabbed a finger at her as he spoke and she flinched. "So if you know anything, anything at all about this Charlie Wilson or anything else, you have to tell us."

Harry watched him glaring into Andrea's face and realised that she was very close to revealing something. She stepped forwards; Dempsey caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and moved out of her way. "Look, all you have to do is tell us a bit about Charlie Wilson," she reasoned. "All we can find out is that he's got no criminal background."

Andrea looked between them for a moment, looking torn. "He's the guy I was going out with. You know, the guy I said wouldn't do anything like that. Well he would and I knew it was him." She twisted her hands, staring at them on the table. Makepeace held up a hand to stop Dempsey from interrupting when he looked as though he was about to shout at Andrea. "I knew all along…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dempsey asked, forming each word carefully which told Makepeace that he was incredibly angry.

"I thought I'd get in trouble. You see, he was planning to rob that bank in town; he's been planning it for about two years, trying to make sure he doesn't get caught. I found out about it one day and told him that I was going to tell the police everything if he did it. He threatened to kill me so I said that as long as he didn't shoot me I wouldn't tell anyone, so he had me followed to make sure I'd stay quiet." She began to choke on her words, and covered her face with her hands. "Anyone else he would have shot, I know it, but we were together for four years. I just wanted to be safe," she explained, her voice becoming high as she got closer to breaking down.

"Where would he have taken Miller?" Makepeace asked.

"Probably just to his house. He's violent but he's stupid too, and he never planned on having to kidnap someone."

--

"Violent and stupid, my two favourite qualities," Dempsey muttered sarcastically. He and Makepeace were currently walking towards Charlie Wilson's front door, trying to keep out of sight behind the hedges. "I'll go round the back, you stay here," he added, and slipped off round to the back of the house.

Makepeace walked towards the front of the house, less covert now. The plan would be to scare him into going out the back way so Dempsey could catch him, whilst she went in the front to find Miller. She nearly smiled. _Dempsey and I know each other so well._

Dempsey stayed as quiet as possible as he crept around the side of Wilson's house. It seemed like a normal enough house, in a normal enough street; he wouldn't have put it down as the home of a policeman-kidnapping criminal. He ducked under a window and positioned himself to the side of the back door. In a moment, Makepeace would knock on the front door and Wilson would leg it out the back. He nearly smiled. _Me and Harry know each other so well._

Makepeace knocked on the front door and waited. It felt bizarrely mundane given what they were attempting to do.

The door opened a crack. _Amateur,_ Makepeace thought immediately. He shouldn't have given any indication that he was in.

She smiled. "Hello, Charlie. I'm Sergeant -"

Wilson bolted.

"How unfriendly," she commented, stepping over the threshold through the open door. "Dempsey!" she called, to warn him that Wilson may be going out the back. After a moment, however, Dempsey came running through into the hall.

"He's gone upstairs," he told her as he followed.

Makepeace checked the rooms downstairs before going after him, hearing gunshots. As she reached the top of the stairs everything went quiet and she prayed Dempsey had neither shot him nor been shot himself.

One of the doors was ajar; she raced inside, hearing Dempsey's low voice.

"I could shoot you in the head right now," he was saying quietly, pointing his gun at Wilson who was cowering against the wall on the other side of the room. "You ain't got any bullets."

Makepeace scanned the room and saw Miller tied to a radiator. He gave her a forlorn smile. "Dempsey, just leave him. Miller's fine."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Dempsey quipped, but he put his gun away. "You, my friend, are under arrest." He grabbed him under the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Makepeace untied Miller, and he followed her out of the room, wincing and rubbing his wrists. Makepeace hurried after Dempsey and Wilson and about halfway down she suddenly realised she had misjudged the drop and went tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

_She was never going to live this down…_

--

"Didn't you see them get Miller?" Makepeace asked, rubbing her head where she had hit it several times on her unorthodox journey down the stairs. They were on their way back to SI10 to give Spikings his criminal.

"I helped you get him back!" he protested.

"You didn't stop him getting caught though, did you? What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was…" He searched for an excuse, looking straight into her eyes as he did so. "…busy," he finished. "Anyway, I never said I was protecting Miller."

"Because he's a man, he doesn't need protecting, I suppose," Makepeace snapped, jumping to false conclusions.

"Well you notice he was kidnapped and came out without a scratch, whereas you fall down a flight of damn stairs!" He stopped talking as he realised Makepeace was laughing. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I've missed this," Makepeace replied. She was unable to keep the grin from her face, and it seemed Dempsey was incapable of stopping himself responding.

--

_Thank you for reading my version of episode 4.1 ^.^ The 'pre-titles sequence' of 4.2 will probably be up later today but I can't promise that, I'm afraid. It'll definitely be up by the end of the weekend, though._

_So, did you enjoy?_


End file.
